1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cosmetically or pharmaceutically-acceptable compositions, and, more particularly, to a process of making such compositions in the form of an emulsion or gel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
J. Shih, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,015,708, described a non-aqueous, precipitation polymerization process for making N-vinyl lactam terpolymers in which the polymerization step was carried out in an aliphatic hydrocarbon solvent such as heptane or hexane. The reaction product was a white powder of the terpolymer, however, with undesirable traces of heptane or hexane present therein.
J. Shih, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,914, described a process of polymerizing a vinyl monomer and crosslinking agent in an organic solvent such as cyclohexane in the presence of small amounts of a siloxane to provide a white powdery product in which the siloxane was entrapped in a crosslinked polyvinylpyrrolidone matrix.
S. Kopolow, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,130,121, disclosed an aqueous polymerization process for making a N-vinylpyrrolidone polymer encapsulating a silicone oil.
K. Tsubuko et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,189,102, described a process for polymerizing vinyl monomers by radical addition in silicone oil solvents, and of isolating the polymerized resin free of silicone oil.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide a process for making a cosmetically or pharmaceutically-acceptable emulsion or gel composition, including vinyl polymers and an oil which functions, both as the solvent during preparation of the polymer and as the oil in the composition.
These and other objects and features of the invention will be made apparent from the following description of the invention.